bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Glossary
Bionicle Glossary This is a glossary of Bionicle. If you have a word to add, please give it a bullet. Please give it a brief description and please put in the list alphabetically. You can also use this page for a link to another page. Thanks! A *"Airwatcher" - A Dark Hunter *"Ancient" - A former Dark Hunter later killed. *Acid - A power *Acid Cloud - An enemy used in a vision of Karzahni *Acid Shield - Tool carried by the Lehvak *Ackar - A veteran Glatorian from the Fire Tribe *Acolyte - A Ko-Matoran job *Adept - A Ko-Matoran who translates the text of the Wall of Prophecy *Aft - A Ta-Matoran *Agni - A Ta-Matoran *Agori - The villagers of Bara Magna *Ahkmou - A Po-Matoran *Air Bubble - Really important providers of air to the Mahri Nui Matoran *Air Katana - Lewa Nuva's tools *Air Saber - Lewa Nuva's tool while in Karda Nui *Air Scythe - Nidhiki's former Toa Tool *Aiyetoro - An Onu-Matoran *Akaku - Mask of X-Ray Vision *Akaku Nuva - Kanohi Nuva of X-Ray Vision *Akamai - Kaita fusion of Tahu, Onua, and Pohatu. *Akamu - An Onu-Matoran *Aki - Great Mask of Valor *Aki Nuva- Nuva Mask of Valor *Ally - A Po-Matoran *Amana Volo Sphere - An object *Amaya - A Ga-Matoran *Amphibax - A Dark Hunter *Antidermis - Makuta's essence *Aqua Axes - Gali Nuva's toa tools *Aqua Magna - One of Bara Magna's moons, now part of Spherus magna *Aqua Warblade - Hewkii Mahri's tool *Archives Beast - A dangerous Rahi who lurks in the Archives of Metru nui *Arktinen - A Ko-Matoran *Artakha - An inventor, and bearer of the Mask of Creation *Artakha - An island, home to Artakha *Artakha Bull - A mysterious bull Rahi with incredible tracking skills *Artidax - An island *Arthron - Mask of Sonar *Antroz - A Makuta (deceased) *Aodhan - A Ta-Matoran *Archivist - A Matoran job Icesmith]] *Arktinen - Ko-Matoran *Assembler's Village - A place where large statues were made in on Po-Metru *Atakus - An Agori of the Rock Tribe *Av-Matoran - Matoran of Light *Avak - Piraka, former Dark Hunter *Avohkii - Great Mask of Light; Made by residents of Artahka *Avsa - Mask of Hunger *Axalara T9 - vehicle stored in the Codrex *Axonn - A member of The Order of Mata Nui *Azibo - Onu-Matoran B *Ba-Matoran - Matoran of Gravity *Bahrag - The Bohrok Queens, leaders of the Bohrok Swarms. *Balta - A Ta-Matoran *Baterra - Shapeshifting robots created by the Great Beings to end the Core War; Programmed to attack anything with a weapon. *Bara Magna - One of the three parts of Spherus Magna, also the name of the desert on Spherus Magna *Barraki - Matoran word for "Warlord" *Bitil - Makuta of the western Southern Islands (deceased) *Krana Bo - Sentinel *Krana Bo Kal - Visionary *Boggarak - Visorak breed;use dehydration spinners *Bohrok - Insectoid creatures run by Krana (sleeping) *Bohrok Kal - Six elite Bohrok sent out to free the Bahrag (destroyed) *Bohrok Va - Bohrok scouts *Bomonga - Toa Hagah of Earth; Rahaga of Earth *Book of Certavus - A book on Bara Magna containing the strategies of Glatorian Certavus *Boreas - A Le-Matoran *Bota Magna - One of the moons of Bara Magna, also the name of the jungle of Spherus Magna *Botar - A Member of the Order of Mata Nui (Deceased) *Bour - A Po-Matoran *Brander - A Ta-Matoran *Brutaka - A member of the Order of Mata Nui C *"Charger" - A Dark Hunter who used to be a Kane-Ra bull *"Conjurer" - A Dark Hunter from the southern isles *Krana Ca - Clearance worker *Krana Ca Kal - Seeker *Cahdok - One of the Bahrag *Calix - Mask of Fate *Canister - Transports in the shape of a pod that carried Toa *Carapar - Member of the League of Six Kingdoms, now mutated (deceased) *Cave Shrike - Predatory birds on Bara Magna *Certavus - Legendary Glatorian, author of the Book of Certavus (deceased) *Chirox - A Makuta (deceased) *Chronicler - A Matoran who records history *Chronicler's Staff - A tool used by the Chronicler *Codrex - Massive structure in Karda Nui;Original location of the Toa Mata's canisters *Cordak Blasters - Weapons whose bullets can destroy rock *Core War - a war for Energized Protodermis that destroyed Spherus Magna. *Crast - Mask of Repulsion D *"Darkness" - A Dark Hunter *Devastator - A Dark Hunter *"Dweller" - A Dark Hunter *Dalu - A Ga-Matoran *Damek - An Onu-Matoran *Dark Hunters - An organization of beings doing any jobs that pay enough *Daxia - The island where the Toa Mata were trained, head quarter of the Order of Mata Nui *De-Matoran - Matoran of Sonics *Defilak - A Le-Matoran from Mahri Nui *Dekar - A Po-Matoran;Transformed into Hydraxon *Dermis Turtle - A Rahi with a mental connection to weather *Destral - The home island of the Brotherhood of Makuta *Dezalk - A Ta-Matoran *Disk Maker - A Matoran who makes Kanoka disks *Doom Viper - Six-headed snake-like Rahi with toxic breath *Dosne - An Onu-Matoran *Dreaming Plague - a disease that makes it's bearer unable to dream, causing insanity *Dume - Turaga of Metru Nui, former Toa E *"Eliminator" - A Dark Hunter *Earth - one of the six main elements. *Earth Gafna - A Rahi *Ehlek - A Barraki *Ehrye - A Ko-Matoran *Elda - Mask of Detection *Elements - Powers controlled by the Toa in the Matoran Universe *Element Lords - Six warriors from different tribes who were picked by the Great Beings to lead their tribes. These warriors were also given complete control over their elements. **Element Lord of Fire - the Element Lord controlling Fire **Element Lord of Water - the Element Lord controlling Water **Element Lord of Jungle - the Element Lord controlling Jungle **Element Lord of Ice - the Element Lord controlling Ice **Element Lord of Rock - the Element Lord controlling Stone **Element Lord of Sand - the Element Lord controlling Sand *Energized Protodermis - a silver liquid substance with transforming/destroying capabilities. *Epena - A Po-Matoran F *Faxon - Mask of Kindred *Fe-Matoran - Matoran of Iron *Felnas - Mask of Disruption *Fenrakk - Spider Rahi *Fenrakk Spawn - Related to the Fenrakk spiders;smaller Rahi *Firedracax - A Dark Hunter *Flax - Object made from Harakeke and Cowrie Shells *Fire - One of the six main Elements *Fire Tribe - One of the tribes of Bara Magna G *"Gatherer" - A Dark Hunter *"Gladiator" - A Dark Hunter *"Guardian" - A Dark Hunter *Ga-Matoran - Matoran of Water *Ga-Metru - City of the Ga-Matoran on Metru Nui *Ga-Koro - City of the Ga-Matoran on Mata Nui *Gaaki - Toa Hagah of Water; Rahaga of Water *Gadgati - A Po-Matoran *Gahdok - One of the Bahrag *Gahlok - Bohrok of Water *Gahlok Kal - Bohrok Kal of Magnetism *Gahlok Va - Bohrok Va of Water *Gali - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Water *Garan - An Onu-Matoran *Gar - An Onu-Matoran *Garai - Mask of Gravity *Gavla - Av-Matoran turned Shadow Matoran to aid Vamprah;Now Av-Matoran again *Glatorian - Title given to the warriors on Bara Magna *Golden Skinned Being - an unnamed fusion of a Steltian laborer, a Vortixx, a Zyglak, and the five remaining Piraka *Golyo - A Po-Matoran *Gravity - One of the secondary Elements *Great Beings - Created Mata Nui, the Element Lords, the Baterra, and numerous other things *Great Cataclysm - An event that has caused many things to be damaged in the Matoran Universe *Gresh - A Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe *Guurahk - Rahkshi of Disintegration H *"Hordika Dragons" - Dark Hunters *Hafu - A Po-Matoran *Hahli - A Ga-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Water *Hakann - A Dark Hunter; later Piraka *Hau - Mask of Shielding *Hau Nuva - Nuva Mask of Shielding *Hero Agori - An Agori of the Fire Tribe *Hewkii - A Po-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Stone *Hikaki - Lizard-type Rahi;Also known as Dragon Lizards *Huna - Great/Noble Mask of Concealement *Hydruka- Collectors of air bubbles in Mahri Nui *Hydraxon - Jailer of the Pit; Order of Mata Nui member I *Icarax - Makuta of Karzahni (deceased) *Ice - One of the six main Elements *Ice Tribe - One of the six main tribes of Bara Magna *Iconox - Ice Tribe village in Bara Magna *Iden - Mask of Spirit *Idris - A Ga-Matoran *Ignika - Legendary Mask of Life; made by the Great Beings *Ihu - A Ko-Matoran; also the name of a mountain on Mata Nui *Irnakk - Thought to be a Skakdi myth *Iron - A secondary Element *Iron Tribe - A tribe of Bara Magna nearly ended by the Dreaming Plague *Iron Wolf - Half-orgainic/half-metal beasts on Bara Magna *Iruni - Toa Hagah of Air; Rahaga of Air J *Krana Ja - Scout *Krana Ja Kal - Tracker *Jaa - A Ko-Matoran *Jaatikko - A Ko-Matoran *Jaller - A Ta-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Fire, and leader of the team *Jetrax T6 - Vehicle stored in the Codrex *Jovan - Toa of Magnetism; Turaga of Voya Nui *Jungle Tribe - Tribe on Bara Magna *Jutlin - The Great Mask of Coruption K *"Kraata-Kal" - A Dark Hunter *Kadin - Mask of flight *Kahgarak - Visorak breed;use Shadow field Rhotuka *Kai - A Ga-Matoran *Kailani - A Ga-Matoran *Kaita - Fusions of Toa, Matoran, Rahkshi, Bohrok, or Turaga; usually require three biengs *Kaj - An Onu-Matoran *Kakama - Great Mask of Speed *Kakama Nuva - Nuva Mask of Speed *Kalama - A Ta-Matoran *Kalmah - Barraki, member of the League of Six Kingdoms *Kamen - A Po-Matoran *Kanohi - Great or Noble Masks made from Kanoka Disks *Kanohi Nuva - Great Masks immersed in Energized Protodermis *Kanoka - Disks that have power that can be carved into Kanohi *Kantai - A Ko-Matoran *Kapura - A Ta-Matoran *Karda Nui - Mata Nui's "Heart," Former home of the Av-Matoran *Kardas - Huge dragon Rahi *Karzahni - Makuta's first attempt at a plant creature to take over Metru Nui;a Realm;an Entity (deceased) *Kaukau - Mask of Water Breathing *Kaukau Nuva - Nuva Mask of Water Breathing *Kazi - A Ko-Matoran *Keahi - A Ta-Matoran *Keelerak - Visorak breed;use acid Rhotuka *Keystone - Key to the Codrex;Told how to awaken the Great Spirit Mata Nui *Kiina - A Glatorian from the Water Tribe *Krekka - Dark Hunter (deceased) *Krika - Makuta of Zakaz (deceased) *Kiril - Mask of Regeneration *Kirop - An Av-Matoran from Karda Nui - was transsformed into a Shadow Matoran and was an aid to Chirox;Now Av-Matoran again *Kivi - Po-Matoran *Ko-Matoran - Matoran of Ice *Ko-Metru - City of the Ko-Matoran on Metru Nui *Ko-Koro - Village of the Ko-Matoran on Mata Nui *Kodan - Po-Matoran *Kohrak - Bohrok of Ice *Kohrak-Kal - Bohrok Kal of Sonics *Kohrak Va - Bohrok Va of Ice *Kojol - Makuta of Arthaka (deceased) *Kokkan - A Ko-Matoran *Komau - Mask of Mind Control *Kongu - A Le-Matoran; Toa Inika/Toa Mahri of Air *Kopaka - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Ice *Kopeke - A Ko-Matoran *Kotu - A Ga-Matoran *Kraahkan - Mask of Shadows *Kraata - Creatures that can control Rahkshi and infect Kanohi for Makuta's will *Krahka - Intellegent Shapeshifting Rahi *Krana - Parasitic objects that are the minds of Bohrok *Krana-Kal - Krana for Bohrok Kal *Krekka - Dark Hunter *Kualsi - Mask of Teleportation *Kualus - Toa Hagah of Ice; Rahaga of Ice *Kumo - A Le-Matoran *Kurahk - Rahkshi of Anger *Kylma - Ko-Matoran *Kyrehx - A Ga-Matoran L *"Lurker" - A Dark Hunter *Lab Worker - Matoran who work in a lab *Lariska - Dark Hunter *Le-Matoran - Matoran of Air *Le-Metru - City of the Le-Matoran on Metru Nui *Le-Koro - Village of the Le-Matoran on Mata Nui *League of Six Kingdoms - Group consisting of the Barraki and their armies *Lein - An Agori of the Jungle Tribe (deceased) *Lehvak - Bohrok of Acid *Lehvak-Kal - Bohrok-Kal of Vacuum *Lehvak Va - Bohrok Va of Acid *Lerahk - Rahkshi of Poison *Lewa - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Air and is now a Spirit of the Air(Phantoka) *Lhikan - A former Toa of fire;Turaga of Fire *Lhikan I: Vahki Transport *Lhikan II: A aircraft built by parts from Vahki transports *Light - One of the Secondary Elements *Lightning - One of the Secondary Elements *Lumi - A Ko-Matoran M *"Mimic" - A Dark Hunter *"Minion" - A Dark Hunter *Macku - A Ga-Matoran *Maglya - A Ta-Matoran *Mahiki - Mask of Illusions *Mahri Nui - underwater city outside the Matoran Universe; later destroyed when Voya Nui fell back into place. *Makani - A Le-Matoran *Makuta - Gaseous, shapeshifting species *Makuta Fish - A species of fish named after Makuta by Matau because of their evil appearance *Malum - An exiled Glatorian from Vulcanus *Mamoru - A Onu-Matoran *Mana-Ko - Teridax's guard Rahi; Order of Mata Nui servants *Manas - crab Rahi *Mantax - A Barraki *Marendar - A robot programmed to annihilate all Toa. Also the Agori word for "salvation." *Marka - A Ga-Matoran *Mask Maker - A Matoran who make masks *Mata Nui - The Great Spirit;Leader of the Order of Mata Nui;Name of island *Mata Nui Stone - Rocks used in stories to represent the Great Spirit. *Matatu - Mask of Telekenisis *Matau - A former Toa Metru/Toa Hordika of Air; later transformed into Turaga of Air;Le-Matoran *Matoran - Workers;People of Mata Nui *Matoran Universe - The universe in which the Matoran population originally lived in *Matoro - Ko-Matoran; Toa Inika/ Toa Mahri of Ice *Mangaia - Teridax's lair on Mata Nui; also contained the gate to Metru Nui *Mavrah - Onu-Matoran *Mazeka - Ko-Matoran, Order of Mata Nui member *Messenger - A Matoran job *Metru Nui - Also known as "city of legends," Mata Nui's "brain." *Miner - A Matoran job *Miserix - Former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta *Miru - Mask of Levitation *Miru Nuva - Nuva Mask of Levitation *Morbuzahk - Plant creature who wanted to control over Metru Nui *Mohtrek - Mask of Time Duplication N *Naho - A Toa of Water (deceased) *Net - An object *Nidhiki - A Toa of Air, later a Dark Hunter (deceased) *Nikila - A Toa of Lightning (deceased) *Nireta - A Ga-Matoran *Nixie - A Ga-Matoran *Nui Rama- A flyinng Rahi *Nui-Jaga- A scorpion-like Rahi *Nokama - A Ga-Matoran, later Toa of Water; later Turaga of Water *Norik - A Toa Hagah of Fire; later Rahaga of Fire *Nuju - A Ko-Matoran, later Toa of Ice; later Turaga of Ice *Nuhrii - A Ta-Matoran *Nuhvok - Bohrok of Earth *Nuhvok Kal - Bohrok Kal of Gravity *Nuhvok Va - Bohrok Va of Earth *Nuparu - A Onu-Matoran; later Toa of Earth *Nuva Cube - A mysterious object which works as a key to the Bahrag's Toa Seal *Nuva Symbols - Objects containing the powers of the Toa Nuva O *Okoth - A Ga-Matoran *Olmak - Mask of Dismensional Gates *Olisi - Mask of Alternate Futures *Onewa - A Po-Matoran; later the Toa Metru/Toa Hordika of Stone, even later Turaga of Stone *Onepu - An Onu-Matoran *Onu-Matoran - Matoran of Earth *Onu-Metru - One of the parts of Metru Nui - contained the Archives *Onu-Koro - Village of the Onu-Matoran on Mata Nui *Onua - The Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Earth *Oohnorak - Visorak breed;use numbing Rhotuka *Order of Mata Nui - A secret society dedicated to serving the will of Mata Nui *Orkahm - A Le-Matoran *Orde - A Toa of Psionics sent to find the Great Beings. P *"Phantom" - Dark Hunter *"Primal" - Dark Hunter *"Poison" - Dark Hunter *"Prototype" - Dark Hunter *Pahrak - Bohrok of Stone *Pahrak Kal - Bohrok Kal of Plasma *Pahrak Va - Bohrok Va of Stone *Pakari - Mask of Strength *Pakari Nuva - Kanohi Nuva of Strength *Pakastaa - Ko-Matoran *Panrahk - Rahkshi of Shattering *Pehkui - Mask of Diminishment *Pekka - Po-Matoran *Pelagia - Ga-Matoran *Phantoka - Matoran word for "Spirits of the Air" *Photok - Av-Matoran *Piatra - Po-Matoran *Pickaxe - A common mining tools amongst the Matoran *Piraka - Six Ex Dark Hunters; Thieves and Murderers *Piruk - Le-Matoran *Po-Matoran - Matoran of Stone *Po-Metru - City of the Po-Matoran on Metru Nui *Po-Koro - Village of the Po-Matoran on Mata Nui *Pohatu - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Stone *Pouks - Toa Hagah of Stone;Rahaga of Stone *Pridak - Leader of the Barraki *Protodermis - Substance capable of many things *Protodermis Farmer - A Matoran job *Prototype Robot - Giant robot on Bara Magna;failed experiment by the Great Beings. Q R *"Ravager" - Dark Hunter *Radiak - Av-Matoran turned Shadow Matoran; aid to Antroz;Av-Matoran once again *Rahaga - Toa Hagah that were mutated by Roodaka into half Rahkshi,half Turaga beings called Rahaga *Rahi Nui - Frankenstien like monster of many different types of Rahi *Rau - Mask of Translation *Reidak - Former Dark Hunter;Piraka *Reysa - Onu-Matoran *Rhotuka - Spinners with many types of powers *Rigging - A valuable object *Rock Steeds - Reptiles on Bara Magna;used mainly by Skrall and Bone Hunters *Rock Tribe - Tribe of Bara Magna *Rockoh T3 - Vehicle stored in the Codrex *Rode - Mask of Truth *Roodaka - Viceroy of the Visorak *Roporak - Visorak breed;use disrupting Rhotuka *Roxtus - Village of the Rock Tribe *Rua - Great Mask of Wisdom *Rua Nuva - Kanohi Nuva of Wisdom *Ruru - Mask of Night Vision S *"Savage" - Dark Hunter *"Seeker" - Dark Hunter *"Shadow Stealer" - Dark Hunter *"Silence" - Dark Hunter *"Spinner" - Dark Hunter *"Subterranean" - Dark Hunter *Sand - Bara Magna Element *Sand Tribe - Bara Magna Tribe *Sanok - Mask of Accuracy *Sanso - Le-Matoran *Sarda - Ta-Matoran *Scarabax - Beetle-type creatures on Bara Magna *Scholar - A Matoran job *Sentrahk - Dark Hunter *Shadow Leech - Creature created to suck light out of a being *Shasa - Ga-Matoran *Shelek - Mask of Silence *Shredder Claws - Piruk's tools *Shu - Le-Matoran *Sidorak - King of the Visorak, Dark Hunter (deceased) *Skrall - Warriors on Bara Magna. *Solek - Av-Matoran *Solis Magna - Sun *Solis Magna System - Solar System of the BIONICLE storyline *Spherus Magna - Seperated into three parts during the Shattering, now reformed *Stone - One of the six main Elements *String - An object *Stronius - Elite-class Skrall *Krana Su - Worker *Krana Su Kal - Demolisher *Suletu - Mask of Telepathy *Surel - A warrior who was hurt badly in the Energized Protodermis War *Suukorak - Visorak breed;use shock Rhotuka *Swamp of Secrets - Swamp of Karda Nui T *"Tracker" - Dark Hunter *"Tyrant" - Dark Hunter *Ta-Matoran - Matoran of Fire *Ta-Metru - Ta-Matoran city on Metru Nui *Ta-Koro - Village of the Ta-Matoran on Mata Nui *Tahnok - Bohrok of Fire *Tahnok Kal - Bohrok Kal of Electricity *Tahnok Va - Bohrok Va of Fire *Tahtorak - Massive, Matoran-speaking Rahi *Tahu - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva of Fire *Taiki - Le-Matoran *Taipu - Onu-Matoran *Tajun - Village of the Water Tribe *Takadox - Barraki *Takua/Takanuva - Av-Matoran;Chronicler;Toa of Light *Talvi - Ko-Matoran *Tamaru - Le-Matoran *Tanma - Av-Matoran *Tarakava - Lizard-type Rahi *Tarix - A Glatorian of the Water Tribe *Tehutti - Onu-Matoran *Tesara - Village of the Jungle Tribe; also known as "The Twin Village" *Teridax - Leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta (deceased) *Melding Teridax - Teridax of The Melding universe;unlike his main counterpart, this one is good and wields the element of Light *The Pit - Bionicle prison in the ocean of Aqua Magna. *The Shadowed One - The Dark Hunters leader *Thok - Dark Hunter;Piraka (fused) *Tiribomba - Ta-Matoran *Toa-Heroes who control their elemental,mask and tool powers *Toa Hagah - Bodyguards to the Brotherhood of Makuta *Toa Hordika - The Toa Metru were infected with Visorak Venom by the Visorak. They were then half Toa,half Rahi *Toa Inika - Six Matoran who were zapped by lightning from the Red Star *Toa Mahri- The Toa Inika transformed into the Toa Mahri when the Ignika shot them with a flash of light while going into Mahri Nui. *Toa Mata - Six Toa who came from the heavens to awaken Mata Nui and defeat Makuta *Toa Metru -six Matoran Lhikan chose to become Toa *Toa Nuva - The Toa Mata were immersed in energized protodermis and came out more powerful and could share their mask powers with another Toa nearby *Toudu - Ko-Matoran *Tren Krom - Being;The island the being was banished to;a peninsula;location on Mata Nui *Tridax - Commander of Destral (deceased) *Tridax Pods - Special spheres containing Shadow Leeches; named after Makuta Tridax *Triglax - Dark Hunter *Trinuma - Order of Mata Nui member *Tuma - Leader of the Skrall *Turahk - Rahkshi of Fear *Tuuli - Le-Matoran *Tuyet - Toa of Water;member of Lhikan`s team *Tryna - Mask of Reanimation U *Umbra - Member of the Order of Mata Nui *Ussal Crab- A friendly Rahi, used for carrying cargo, help digging crews, and other helpful activities. *Ussanui - Vehicle that transports Takanuva to Teridax refuge V *"Vanisher" - Dark Hunter *"Vengeance"- Dark Hunter *Vahi - Legendary Mask of Time *Vahki - Robot's created in Metru Nui to inforce law and order *Vakama - Toa Metru/Toa Hordika of Fire;Turaga of Fire;Ta-Matoran *Velika - Po-Matoran *Vezok - Dark Hunter;Piraka (fused) *Vezon - Vezok's double, has Spear of fusion *Vhisola - Ga-Matoran *Vira - Le-Matoran *Visorak - Spiders with the ability to mutate beings in thier cocoons *Vo - Rahkshi Kaita;formed from Panrahk, Guurahk, and Vorahk *Vohon - Ta-Matoran *Vohtarak - Visorak breed;use burn Rhotuka *Volitak - Mask of Stealth *Voporak - Sidorak's clan leader.He was mutated by Sidorak;Dark Hunter *Vorahk - Rahkshi of Hunger *Voya Nui - Hiding place for the Ignika *Voya Nui Resistance Team - Group dedicated to saving Voya Nui from the Piraka *Krana Vu - Surveyor *Krana Vu Kal - Transporter *Vulcanus - Village of the Fire Tribe W *Wairuha - Kaita fusion of Lewa, Kopaka, and Gali *Wahi - The region in which Koro's are located *Wasteland Wolves - creatures on Bara Magna *Water - One of the six main Elements *Water Tribe - One of the Tribes on Bara Magna *Whenua - Toa Metru/Toa Hordika of Earth;Turaga of Earth;Onu-Matoran *White Quartz Mountains - Mountains on Bara Magna X *Krana Xa - Swarm commander *Krana Xa Kal - Liberator Krana *Xia - Island Y *Krana Yo - Mole *Krana Yo Kal - Excavator Z *Za - Rahkshi Kaita;formed from Turahk, Lerahk, and Kurahk *Krana Za - Squad leader Krana *Krana Za Kal - Overseer Krana *Zatth - Mask of Summoning *Zadakh - The brown Vahki *Zakaz - The home island of Skakdi species *Zaktan - Dark Hunter;leader of the Piraka *Zamor - Sphere in which energy can be put in,and fired from a launcher *Zaria - A Toa of Iron sent to find the Great Beings *Zemya - Onu-Matoran *Zivon - Created by Brotherhood of Makuta;trapped in Zone of Darkness *Zone of Darkness - A dimension completely void of light Category:Browse